List of Eternal Optimist characters
The Apartment Emily and Her Family *'Emily' (voiced by Nika Futterman) – The12yr old protagonist and main character of the series. Emily tends to day dream from time to time. She lives in a boarding house. The fate of her parents remains unknown. Emily is friends with most of her fellow seventh-graders, with the best of which being Rodney Roberts, whose relationship dates as far back as preschool. *'Amelie' – Emily's cousin, who lives in the countryside and strongly resembles Emily. She likes to collect lint and gum, count things, read the ingredients on the back of food containers, and makes a peculiar snorting sound on occasion. When she visits MS. 119, Larry develops a crush on her and attempts to attract her attention, but she develops an unrequited crush on Henry. She is often seen as strange, gross, dull or stupid by those around her. *'Micah and Summer' – Emily's parents. They are adventurous and brave, though Micah appears to be clumsy and tends to end up hurt. They met while exploring in San Woren. They returned to the city after Emily's birth, but were called back for 'a final mission' when a friend informed them that the Raven Eyes were in trouble: they failed to return, leaving their daughter presumably orphaned. Boarders *'Pace Alcott' (voiced by Carlos Alarazqui) – A short-statured and hot-headed athlete/coach who has a Napoleon complex. *'Evana Elllington' - A snobby old woman who resides in the boarding house. She wears a pink purple robe/coat and has grey hair. She has a pet chihuahua Emily's Classmates and Their Familes Roberts Family *'Rodney Roberts' (voiced by Rodger Bumpass) – An 12yr old boy and Emily's best friend. A fairly athletic boy who is portrayed as loyal, though much less responsible than Emily. *'Martin Roberts ' – Rodney's sometimes strict father, complains about wasting electricity. *'Mrs. Roberts' – Rodney's very kind mother, keeps family together. *'James Roberts' – Rodney's older brother, who causes trouble for him. *'Kimberly Roberts' – Rodney's little sister. She usually causes trouble due to her desire for attention or naturally childish behaviour. Parkinson Family *'Henry Parkinson' – Henry is 12yrs old and in 7th grade. He is a talented writer and occasionally expresses interest in pursuing it as a career. He is neglected by his parents and calls them by their first names because he does not think they are worthy of being called "Mom" and "Dad". He resents her overachieving, perfectionist older sister, Tina. Once in a while Henry will show a very small amount of love for his sister. *'Robert "Bob" Parkinson' – Tina and Henry's ambitious entrepreneur father, a successful car salesman who owns a car store. He has extremely high expectations for Henry and frequently compares him to his older sister Amy. Bob also frequently calls Henry by Tina's name by mistake. However, Bob does care for Henry as is evidenced in subtle ways. Bob has difficulty showing his emotions for Henry since they always come into conflict with each other. He often mistakenly calls Emily "Bethany". *'Mary Parkinson' – Tina and Henry's inattentive mother. *'Tina Parkinson' – Henry's intelligent, outgoing, beautiful older sister, who attends Bellington College. Tina clearly suffers from perfectionism. She attended M.S. 119 as a child, and is praised by Henry's current teachers for her achievement. Bob and Mary consider Tina to be perfect, which bothers Henry. There are times where her parents will confuse Henry for Tina. Fortunately, Tina does give Henry more attention than their parents much of the time and has good intentions. However, Henry does not receive Tina's attention or intentions very well and often tries to push Tina away and keep her distance. Tina has a tendency to view life through rose colored glasses and appears not to notice Henry's avoidance tactics. Category:Eternal Optimist